A Tale Of Four Lovers
by kyubii king demon knight
Summary: It's near the holidays and jeremy finally decides he gonna spill his feelings same with Yumi and ulrich so we got alot of fluff and J&A, Enjoy and plz R
1. Jeremy

**A Tale of Lovers**

By Kyubii king demon night

Chapter 1

(Jeremy)

Typical night, typical weather, typical odd being odd being annoying. Yumi and Ulrich were taking among themselves on jeremy's bed and aelita was helping Jeremy at his computer. Odd was going on about the subdigitals newest albums. And Jeremy was busy typing commands into the computer, no one dared to ask what he was doing. There came a knock at the door, It was Jim……again.

What are you kids up to? He shouted as he looked around the room for any hint of suspicious action.

Jim we go this same dilemma every night haven't you figured out we aren't doing anything.  
Everyone seemed a little surprised at the remark that Jeremy made. Jim himself stood at the door stunned and he himself stood speechless…..He left the door with no other words said Jim left the door , odd got up and closed the door behind him. He then returned to sit on the bed. Jeremy returned to his computer, aelita with concern in her voice asked "Jeremy if he was ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be? I have just gotten tired of him constantly accusing us of things ….. Plus I am tried to reconfigure the virtrullazation process, I don't need Jim and his stupid antics." There was anger in Jeremy's voice Aelita seemed a little shocked she had never seen him so mad and upset she knew that there was something else on his…..

Well ok Jeremy. Aelita said sadness in her voice, she returned to her seat next to Jeremy's and sat there watching him type away at the keyboard. There was a long silence that was broken by saying that she was leaving it was late and she and Ulrich were going to walk home together. Yumi was headed home to help her dad UN pack the tree for Christmas and Ulrich was going to go help. She said that" she would see them all again on Christmas day. This was the first year that they would all spend Christmas together as friends and they were looking forward to it.

Odd to left the room behind them and but not to follow them, but to go find some food like odd always hungry. As time grew on Jeremy continued typing away at his computer, when he finally looked away he noticed that aelita had fallen asleep on his bed, he smiled; she was so cute when she slept. He went in the closet and got a spare blanket and placed it over her and spoke to himself.

Goodnight my angel, he was thinking of how to make this the best Christmas that aelita had, after all it was her first one, and he wanted to make it special.

**Well That's chapter one I hope you like it and reviews are always nice but be nice to me , I'm new to this whole fan fic thing. But yes** **PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW THIS PLZZZZ OR IL CRY T_T. Now continue to the next chapter of " **_**A TALE OF FOUR LOVERS**_**"**


	2. Ulrich

A tale of four lovers  
By: Kyubii King Demon Knight

Chapter 2

(Ulrich)

Ulrich was sitting in the courtyard under the big tree studying his chemistry. He hated that subject like the gang hated XANA, seemed no matter how much he studied the stuff he just couldn't get it. Odd on the other hand was a chemistry wiz, he would have liked to ask odd for his assistance but he was pre occupied at the moment. He glanced over at the bench to see odd and Sam making out. He was a bit jealous of the rest of his friends, Jeremy had aelita, and odd had Sam. But the women of his dreams sometimes didn't even seem to know that he existed, he sometimes wished that he would get as lucky with yumi, so far no such luck. He noticed that he had a text message when he read it he noticed that it was from Yumi saying "hey meet me at the factory in 15 minutes" he sat there for a second but on a second, he quickly grabbed his things and headed for the passage to the factory in the forest.

When he arrivived at the factory, he saw Yumi waiting in the scanner room. He wondered what she was doing there. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal black top, black boots, and black slacks, but something a bit different. Yumi was dressed in a tight black tank top, black short shorts, and black gym shoes. (**You know if u thing about her didn't change the outfit up much)**. As he approached her he began to blush, she was so beautiful and he was left speechless. He noticed that she was also blushing to.** (Hum go figure)**

"Hey there Yumi". The words seemed to stick as they came from his mouth.

"Hey Ulrich how's it going"?

"Good" …… Wow that's a really beautiful outfit that you have on. Any special occasion?

"No. just thought that I'd change things up for once, she blushed while playing in her long black hair.

"Hey does u…. want to I don't know you don't have to, would you like to go out to ……. The movies or anything"??

She by far blushed the most in asking that question, she looked up at Ulrich hoping for a yes.

Yea Yumi sure! Um where does u want to meet up?

Yumi seemed taken back at his response but she quickly got hold of her wits, and answered. She said that they should" meet up and the cinema in town and maybe dinner afterwards tomorrow night". Ulrich was a bit nervous about the date, simply because of the fact that this would be there first real date but. Secondly because he didn't want to make himself look like a complete fool.

She smiled as she walked towards the elevator and as the doors closed to elevator , he thought he saw Yumi blow him a kiss as he walked home he thought about how the date tomorrow would go.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stay tuned for the next Chapter of "A Tale of Four Lovers  
Please RATE & REVIEW**_


End file.
